Noragami: Awakening
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: When Hiyori Iki dies mysteriously, no one is sure what to think. But now, Things are about to get interesting for Yato and Yuki...
1. Chapter 1

Noragami Parody: Phantom's undoing

Noragami x OCs

Episode 1: Phantom Hunting We go!

Narrator: Hiyori Iki. She died under strange conditions, ones that no one could understand. All anyone knew was that she was gone.

However, One day, Yato and Yuki received a message that simply said, "Hiyori still lives." This set of a chain of events that would drastically change everything.

Yato's POV

"Man…Sure are a lot of Phantoms out tonight."

Ya…About that, 100 phantoms…But they are small ones, so this should be easy.

"Well, let's get to work. SEKI!"

With Yuki now blessed and transformed into dual swords, I charged into the horde of phantoms, defeating scores of them. However, the last 30 phantoms suddenly combined into a giant phantom, and pinned me down.

"Sheesh…this is getting annoying."

I looked over, and saw two girls walking up next to me.

"I have no idea who you two are, but you shouldn't be here!" I said to them.

"Oh, we shouldn't? Madison, you want me to show him what we think about that?"  
"Sure." She said.

Then, in a flash of light, the first girl transformed into a shotgun in the 2nd one's hand.

"Alright you giant phantom, take this!" she yelled, firing right into its head. The phantom cried out in pain before falling over besides me.

As I got up, the girl then said, "Hey Kid, suggest you duck."

Just as I did, she fired right over me, hitting another phantom behind me.

"Honestly…You think you could warn me?" I asked her.

"Honestly Madison…You couldn't be more violent?" A voice said sarcastically.

I saw a boy and a girl walking up beside her, the girl armed with dual Desert Eagle Pistols, the boy with twin daggers.

"Well excuse me, but this kid isn't on his game tonight."

"By the way, that phantom, you missed its brain by two inches to the left." the girl said.

"What do you mean- "

Suddenly, the giant phantom got back up, still alive somehow.

"Great…" Madison and I said.

"We'll handle it. Brother, let's show these two what a real cleansing looks like."

"Right."

The two leaped up onto the buildings, and then leaped up towards the sky.

"Spirits of Light, Spirits of Dark, Bring Good and Evil apart. Let the light shine through, evil phantoms...WE CLEANSE YOU!"

The two then attacked at the exact same moment, and the phantom died almost instantly afterwards.

Amy's POV

As the phantom collapsed and disappeared, me and my brother landed beside Madison and the other boy. "Revert!"

Both Alexis and Jake reverted to their human forms, as did my regalia.

"H-Hiyori!?"

Wait what?

TO BE CONTINUED…MAYBE.

LOL JUST KIDDING, IT WILL BE!

 _Next Time on Noragami!_

 _Hiyori/Maya_

 _Agh! What is it with Yato?! Hiyori is long gone, she died on the day you decided to drag her to that stupid amusement park! If if weren't for you, I wouldn't be like this! AGH! What is it with that stupid smirk of his, it makes me feel weird and forgiving towards him every time I see it! Ugh…Even when I'm dead you're driving me insane Yato…Maybe I really should have lost my memories…stupid misfortune!_


	2. Chapter 2

Noragami Parody

Episode 2: Past Lives

Previously…

 _Amy's POV_

 _As the phantom collapsed, me and my brother landed beside Madison and the other boy. "Revert!"_

 _Both Alexis and Jake reverted to their human forms, as did my regalia._

" _H-Hiyori!?"_

 _Wait what?_

Yuki's POV

Hiyori…What in the world…

Yato was also shocked, but was at least aware enough to revert me.

"Hiyori! Where in the world have you been?!"

"Uh…Yato, you may not want to get her-" Amy said, right before Hiyori gave Yato a kick to his stomach. "Annoyed…"

"OW! Hiyori…What was that for!?"

"I don't even know you punk and you act like we're best friends or something!" Hiyori screamed.

"Hiyori…Don't you remember us? Yato and Yuki?" I asked her.

"No, I don't remember anyone with those names. And My name is Maya you fool, get it right!"

"What in the world did you do to her!" Yato yelled at Amy, before Hiyori gave him a punch to the face, and knocked him out.

"Sheesh…Violent as she was before…" I said.

Amy then turned to me and said, "So. Yuki is it? Take your annoying god and follow us, we'll explain everything at Kofuku's."

"Wait, you know her?"

"Ya. We go there on occasion; you guys just never seem to be there at the same time as us."

I sighed, grabbed Yato, and started after the six.

TIMESKIP

Later at Kofuku's…

Hiyori's POV

As Jake knocked on the door, I decided to ask Yuki something.

"So Yuki. How have things been since you last saw me?"

"Well they've been ok, Yato's been acting cold as normal, though he really misses you…Wait a minute! I thought you didn't remember us!"

I gave Yuki a wink, and whispered to him, "I could never forget you, I just don't want to talk about it in front of Yato…Hiyori died that day at the amusement park…Maya's the only one left in this body."  
Before he could respond, Kofuku opened up the door and said, "Oh, Madi! It's great to see you guys again!"  
"I've told you not to call me Madi…"

"And you brought Yati and Yuku too!"

Before anyone could say something they'd regret, Alexis stepped forwards.

"Hey Kofuku, do you mind if we stay here for a little while? Our car is in the shop and won't be fixed for a few days."

"Sure! Come on in!"

TIMESKIP

Yato's POV

Ugh…What hit me…

I sat up and looked around, and saw we were in Kofuku's house. Not the place I would have expected…but it's better than them leaving me there…

I got up and looked into the main room, where the others were sitting.

"So, Hiyori, what happened that caused you to disappear…and end up like this?"  
"Well…It happened a year ago when Yato took me to that amusement park…"

TO BE CONTINUED…Maybe?

JK, it will!


	3. Chapter 3

Noragami Parody: Phantom's undoing

Noragami x OCs

Episode 3: Flashback and Struggle

Hiyori's POV

Flashback to 12 months ago

 _It started when Yato insisted on going to that amusement park…I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't talk him out of it._

" _FINE! But if something happens to me I'm blaming you!" I yelled at Yato._

" _Lighten up Hiyori, nothing's going to happen!"_

 _Needless to say, things did go wrong…a phantom attacked while I was waiting on Yato to finish a ride, and since he was having so much fun, he never noticed the people were in trouble…by the time he did, I was already dead…but so was the phantom, which I had somehow killed before it got me._

 _Afterwards…I wandered…my body was still intact, but my spirit was cracked and dark from my sheer anger and hate that were building up inside of me._

 _And that's when I met Amy…_

 _Amy's POV_

 _Flashback/Six Months Ago_

 _I was alone, I had released my last regalia on their request, as they had served me faithfully for around four years. But now, I had to find a new regalia. That's when I found Hiyori. She was a strange one, a gray spirit, an extremely rare spirit. Gray spirits are still pure, but they are full of anger and hate that can seriously put them at risk of turning into a phantom.  
"Incredible…a gray spirit…"  
*Takes a picture with a special camera designed to see spirits*_

 _I then decided to speak to the spirit._

" _Hey. You ok kid?"  
"What do you want! I've got enough to worry about, now leave me alone!"_

" _Easy now kid…I just want to talk."_

" _About what?"  
"Ok…Look…I recognize you. You're the girl who died in that amusement park right?"_

" _So what?!"  
"Look, I just want to help you, you need to calm down and let that anger out of you."_

" _I can't! I̸ ̶W̵A̸N̸T̴ ̷R̶E̷V̴E̶N̸G̴E̸! ̸"  
'Crap…At this rate that anger is going to turn her into a phantom!'_

" _Look…I don't want to harm you, but you need to calm down, if you have to, take that anger out on me if you must."_

 _Instead of ignoring me, the girl instead lashed out, and without a regalia to defend me, I started taking major hits as she angrily attacked me._

" _YATO, YOU IDIOT, ITS YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS, WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED INSTEAD!?"_

' _Well…This is gonna hurt a lot…but it's at least clearing the anger out of her…'_

 _Soon enough, the girl was calmed down, having let out most of her anger on me._

" _Sorry…I'm just really flustered…"  
"Understandable. I've had worse."_

" _So…You're a god like Yato I'm guessing?"  
"Yes, you're perceptive. Name's Amy."_

" _Hiyori."  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
After that, didn't take long for us to become friends, and I made her my regalia, named her Maya._

Yuki's POV  
Present

"And we've been together since." Amy finished."  
"Wow…That explains a lot."  
Suddenly, a screech came from outside, and we saw a humanoid phantom smashing a nearby parking lot to pieces.

"Oh Crud…Not again…" Alexis said.

"I'll handle it!" Jamie said, as he and Jake ran outside.

We all watched from the room as Jake quickly began striking at the phantom, and before long, the phantom fell over dead.

TIMESKIP

Before long, it was time for Madison and Jamie to leave.  
"So, will you guys be coming back some time?" I asked them.

"Ya, we'll be back around eventually. But don't worry, Amy and Maya can help you keep that annoying god of yours in check, and keep the phantoms down."  
Before any of us could respond, Alexis simply laughed before starting off.  
"Good luck you two, and be careful!" Jake yelled as they sped off.  
Little did any of us know, Yato had heard the story Hiyori and Amy had told us, and he hadn't taken it well…

 _TO BE CONTINUED…  
(For Real this time, I'm gonna continue it, but not sure when, please bear with me)_


	4. Chapter 4

Noragami Parody

Episode 4: Conclusion

Yuki's POV

Yato hasn't been the same since that night we went to Kofuku's and learned about Hiyori's story. It seems that he overheard what happened to her, and that really got to him.  
Nothing has snapped him out of it, not even Bishamon's insults have fixed him.

Since then, Amy and Hiyori have been taking the western side of the city, while we've been handling the east. Bishamon has been taking the east with us, supposedly due to the fact there are more phantoms out than normal, but probably since Yato is barely keeping himself alive at this point, he's nearly been killed several times.

At last, I went to see Hiyori and Amy.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?"  
"Hiyori, we need to talk."

Hiyori's POV

Yuki seemed nervous as he entered mine and Amy's apartment.

"So…what's up?"

"It's Yato…he's not doing good."  
Despite the fact I was still bitter about what happened to me, I still cared for Yato, so hearing this was a bit worrisome.

"W-What about him?"  
"He heard your story, he's been in shambles since then…He's nearly died a few times."  
"W-What…"  
"Hiyori…all I can say is that you need to talk to him…or Yato is going to get worse…"

TIMESKIP

It's now or never…Yuki has finally convinced Yato to speak with me in the park, if I don't help him now, he's done for…

"So Yuki…what in the world-"  
"Yato…"  
"Hiyori…"

"L-Look Yato…I understand you never wanted to hurt me when we went to that amusement park…you just wanted to treat me to a good time…" I started as Yuki fled.

"H-"  
"No, let me speak. I let my anger for you blind me…I never wanted to hurt you, I just felt so angry that our trip had left me dead…I don't want to see you like this, I still care for you! Please…can't we just make up…and go back to being friends? Go back to how things were before?"

"…Hiyori…I've waited so long to hear you say that you forgave me…of course we can be friends still!"

I started crying, and ran into Yato's arms, with both us being comforted by each other.

MEANWHILE

Amy's POV

"Well Yuki…you've certainly outdone yourself."  
"You really think?"  
"Yep…I get the feeling the phantoms better beware, cause we're coming back for them with a vengeance now!"  
"That's right!" Yuki said, as we bumped fists, turning back to the scene below and drinking our sodas.

FIN!


End file.
